


Forgotten

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Amnesia, Grelliam, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William has to deal with the fact that Grell has forgotten him. This is a rather short story that I might turn into a longer story later.





	Forgotten

The medical ward was a short, squat, gray building that was stuck amongst much taller structures like a toadstool among trees. It appeared to be almost an afterthought, and there was a good chance that it was as reapers so rarely got sick or needed any sort of healthcare. Even the worst injury could be treated with a temporary bandage.

 

Usually.

 

William walked into the medical ward with a steady stride and a face that revealed no emotion aside from the tiniest of tics with his eyebrow. He glanced around briefly before walking towards the front desk. A young woman with blonde hair was reading a book, and didn’t look up as he approached.

 

“Excuse me. My name is William T. Spears. I’m here to see Dr. Brown.”

 

“Do you have an appointment?” the woman asked without even raising her eyes.

 

“No, but he contacted me and asked me to see him.”

 

“No one sees the doctor without an appointment.” She turned a page in the book. “Do you want to make an appointment?”

 

“No,” William said, “Dr. Brown called me and asked me to see him. I’m not sick nor do I need his services.” He adjusted his glasses and took a step closer. “You are quite unprofessional.”

 

She raised her face for the first time and frowned. Opening her mouth, she started to reply, but another voice cut her off.

 

“Mr. Spears,” Dr. Brown said, as he walked up to the desk, “Thank you for coming over so quickly.” He held out his hand. He was a tall, lanky man with wild, white hair and a rather expressive face.

 

William shook the offered hand. “I believe in promptness. You had something you wanted to tell me?”

 

Dr. Brown nodded causing his wild hair to dance about his face. “Follow me,” he said, as he gestured, “We’ll talk on the way.” He had an ambling gait as he walked down the hall, but his lanky legs set a speed that William had to hurry to match. “How much do you know about soul disturbance?” he asked. 

 

“I’ve never heard of it before,” William answered.

 

“Very few have. It’s not a common thing.” Dr. Brown led William to a room that was dominated by a large window, but a curtain covered the entire glass at the moment. He shut the door and positioned himself by the covered window.

 

“Demons have a very peculiar way of stealing a soul,” Dr. Brown said, “and it can actually disrupt or disturb other souls nearby. It doesn’t happen often, but it can happen.”

 

William adjusted his glasses. “What does this have to do with me precisely?” 

 

“One of your reapers was assigned to collect a soul late last night, and he came upon a demon in the process of stealing this soul. As he was trained, he attacked the demon to secure the soul, but his own soul was disturbed in the process.” Dr. Brown shifted his feet uncomfortably as he ran one hand over the curtain.

 

“Are you saying a subordinate had their soul...damaged somehow by a demon?”

 

“In a sense,” Dr. Brown answered, “His soul is still intact, but he has lost certain memories and feelings - especially about those things that were most dear to him. That’s how demons work after all.”

 

“Can he still work? We are shorthanded as it is.”

 

“I believe so, although he may act a bit...different.” Dr. Brown pulled back the curtain.

 

William peered into the room and barely suppressed a gasp to see Grell pacing back and forth in a rather angry manner. William cleared his throat and looked towards the doctor. “I didn’t expect it to be Sutcliff. Of course, he might have been flirting with the demon when this happened.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Dr. Brown, “He did fight off the demon and collect the soul. He was just a bit disoriented when he returned, which was why he was brought here.” He stepped back. “He seems to be mostly recovered now, but I don’t know what if any changes there will be to his personality.”

 

“Upper Management is more concerned if he’s competent to work.”

 

“I believe that he is.” Dr. Brown moved over to a door that joined the two rooms. “Why don’t we step in and see how he is doing?”

 

William nodded in agreement. The door was opened and both them stepped into the room. Grell’s response was immediate, as he spun around to see who had entered the room. Anger and annoyance lit up his two toned eyes as he ground his sharp teeth together. He didn’t seem to relax as they stepped inside, as he crossed his arms and regarded the two without a smile.

 

“Hello, Mr. Sutcliff,” Dr. Brown said, “I’m just checking to see how you’re doing.”

 

“I’d be doing better if I weren’t stuck in this boring little room,” Grell said, “You could have least left me a magazine or something.”

 

“I think we’ll be letting you leave,” stated the doctor, “You seem okay. Do you feel you can return to work?”

 

“Of course I can! Ugh! Even paperwork is better than this.”

 

William stepped forward. “You will need to fill out the proper paperwork concerning this incident.”

 

Grell narrowed his eyes. “And who are you to be telling me what to do? Some new stiff from Upper Management?”

 

Dr. Brown gasped loudly as William took a step back. Neither of them spoke for several minutes as they simply stared at Grell.

 

“What?” Grell asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Uh...no,” Dr. Brown managed. He gestured towards William. “You don’t recognize him?”

 

“No. Should I?” Grell laughed. “Of course I don’t take the time to remember every boring, unattractive man I happen to run into.”

 

William adjusted his glasses and straightened his shoulders. “I am William T. Spears,” he announced, “and your supervisor. I will expect respect as such.”

 

Grell eyed him up and down. “How did someone like you ever become supervisor? Couldn’t handle field work?” There was another bitter laugh. “And I save my respect for real men - the ones that can control me.”

 

Dr. Brown’s eyes were wide as he looked between Grell and William. “So...uh...you’re free to go Mr. Sutcliff. Why don’t you go on back to your desk.”

 

“Finally,” Grell huffed. He stomped from the room; purposely bumping into William as he walked out of the room. His footsteps continued down the hall as Dr. Brown and William remained where they were standing.

 

“He...he didn’t seem to remember you,” Dr. Brown said.

 

“So I noticed.”

 

“It might not be permanent. His memories may return. We don’t know anything for sure.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” William said, as he turned and walked back to the office.

 

Alone.

 

“At least I won’t have to worry about Sutcliff bothering me any longer,” he said to himself, “Perhaps he might even be more focused now, and I’ll be able to focus better without him making an excuse to come into my office every few minutes. He won’t be annoying me any longer. This just might be the best thing that could have happened.”

 

He was still talking to himself when he returned to the floor. Grell was talking with the other workers; laughing with Ronald just like he always did. It was clear he remembered everyone else. William was the only one he had forgotten.

 

William quietly slipped into his own office and shut the door. “This is all for the best,” he said, but his voice lacked conviction. 

 

It appeared that he wasn’t able to lie convincingly even to himself. 


End file.
